


只是一頓晚飯的對話

by Wolfthecanis



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 甚麼都沒有, 真的只是一頓飯的對話
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfthecanis/pseuds/Wolfthecanis
Summary: 甚麼都沒有，只是一頓晚飯的對話。鹽燒志摩七味，辣到小警犬藍藍的小話。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	只是一頓晚飯的對話

**Author's Note:**

> 免責聲明：  
> 他們都不屬於我!他們屬於彼此的!  
> 這篇文章的後半我一直聽著Creepy nuts的「オトナ」寫完的，話嘮真的抱歉。  
> sm很鹽，ibk很少女，但其實我在寫IBSM，大概。

「那，報酬我想要志摩就好。」  
一觸即發的氣氛在飯桌如煙花一樣炸開，由伊吹的話語為燃點。

雖然看似是隨心想到的主意，但熟悉伊吹已久的志摩直覺，他早就有這種想法了。早在由第一天送他便當的那天起就想好了。

沒錯，事緣始於伊吹無事獻恩勤的愛心便當。  
自大家開始要習慣戴上口罩的生活後，伊吹便開始在可以的時候會自攜便當。志摩對於長年一個人住的伊吹能做菜這件事覺得很正常，但是美味程度卻是讓他是相當意外。抱著必死的決心去試吃被硬塞的炸雞和玉子燒，結果卻是吃完他想再夾一件。  
伊吹對此得意洋洋的求讚賞，然後誠實地讚了兩句志摩就有點後悔了，伊吹開心又得意的嘴臉讓他有想巴下去的衝動，連那幻覺小狗尾巴都快驍上天去。

從那之後的第二天起，志摩的午餐被伊吹包起了。當伊吹把便當送到志摩手中時，志摩感到很不好意思：「這不太好吧，讓我付回飯錢。」手中卻誠實沒有歸還便當的意思。  
「不用啦，這些都很便宜，而且做兩人份伐算多了！」

雖然次數不多（畢竟工作的早夜更問題，伊吹其實有空做飯的時間不算多），但當這樣的對話行了三四五六七次（一個月差不多）後就算是志摩也快忍不住了。

就算是多好的拍檔也不致於這樣吧？  
陣馬那欲言又止的神情他都明白，伊吹對著他時特別不一樣的笑臉他也有個譜，就連桔梗調戲他和伊吹關係的短訊他也不想回了。

放長了的魚線差不多是時候了。

決定把所有事情都終結的志摩，和伊吹約好今天晚上在自家看偵探電視劇順勢一起吃晚餐。

感嘆伊吹做飯真好吃的同時，志摩發現自己又一次被伊吹用廚藝進攻了。是的，今天的晚飯是伊吹從家裡帶來的姜燒豬肉（志摩提議在外賣太郎叫披薩被駁回了）。在有一句沒一句的日常對話中，他問出了：「伊吹。」  
「嗯嗯？怎麼了志摩ちゃん，東西不好吃嗎？」  
「嗯？不，很好吃啊…不。我不是想說這個。」

觀察了伊吹一眼，那傢伙邊說「啊是嗎是嗎？那是甚甚麼？」邊咬嚼著飯菜，讓志摩嘆了口氣。

「…我想說的是，其實你真的不用連我份的便當都做的。」  
「甚麼—？事到如今還這麼見外？好拍檔嘛！」  
「就是因為是好拍檔有些事情才得更說清楚啊。伊吹，在你看來是免費付出的好意，接收的人還是覺得很有價值的。」  
「……好難懂。」  
不，只是你不用腦子思考而已。  
但是事到如今志摩已經習慣了伊吹那直感和感性的風格，他續道：「簡單來說，就是世上沒有免費的午餐，讓我好過點，所以你就讓我付材料費，或是有甚麼能幫忙的儘管說，我能辦到的一定辦。」

伊吹此刻已放下筷子，托著頭聽志摩說話。  
微微眯起的眼睛顯示出他不知不滿還是在思考，但志摩感受到空氣的溫度在轉變。

這樣看我也沒用啊，我們又不是甚麼親密關係。  
志摩聳了聳肩表示這事沒商量。

半晌，伊吹沒作聲，只是表情豐富地表達著他的不滿，志摩看著這心理上只有17歲的少年的中年大叔，「噗」地笑出聲。

「甚麼啊。」  
「沒，就沒想到你會這麼煩惱。」  
「當然啊，本來我就覺得看到志摩吃得開心就是最好的報酬了，現在這樣被反要求我也不知道該怎辦。」  
「那隨便講甚麼也行。」  
「那可不行！志摩都這麼正式的說了，不認真考慮的話就太失禮了！」  
「你可真煩人。」  
「等等志摩你怎麼能這樣講話？我們可是拍檔啊？」  
「這關拍檔甚麼事。」

說到後來他們自己都笑了，連伊吹都吐糟他們像個笨蛋一樣。不去想有的沒的，盡情活在當下就是這種感覺吧，志摩想。

「嗯——要是我現在能許個願的話，志摩都會辦給我嗎？」  
「看情況而定。辦不到的就是辦不到。」  
「嗯———好難耶，那麼。」  
伊吹頓了頓，深呼吸了一口。

「那，報酬我想要志摩就好。」

志摩低頭看了看碗中的飯和燒肉，回答時並沒有看向伊吹。  
「我來確定一下，是要我做你跟班還是甚麼嗎？」  
「不，那是想和志摩sex的意思…志摩你不是日本人嗎！日本人就要含蓄一點表達啊？」

明顯一時半刻消化不了伊吹的話，志摩決定先吃兩口飯再開始對話。

「……sex的意思？」  
「sex的意思。」

嗯嗯，這樣啊。  
語尾又喝了口伊吹小藍親手調制的味噌湯。  
他仍舊沒有住伊吹的方向看去，但是渾身感受到對方焦躁想要答案的視線。

看到這種該是3秒5秒就進入小藍失戀結局或是像官能電影一樣的前奏被自己硬生生掰成平靜的日常對話的味道，志摩一未內心得意地給自己一個讚。

然而佔了上風也不代表甚麼。  
甚麼也沒解決。

志摩組織了一下要說的話，放下了碗筷。

「伊吹。」  
「嗷。」  
「我不搞砲友這套的。」  
「所以…不行嗎？」  
「首先為何你會覺得行？」  
「就…」  
平常總要講兩句，連歪理都要搬出來的伊吹，此刻卻說不出一句完整句子。

意識到自己打破了兩人平衡的結果可能是壞的走向，伊吹的臉皺得像之前看真人版比卡超大電影那個經典比卡超的表情———像哈巴狗一樣，明明是只警犬。

「嗚…人生好難…」  
「何時人生都沒有容易模式啊伊吹君。」  
「……剛剛的話能當我沒講過嗎？」  
「不能。」  
「那我該怎辦啊……志摩你不生氣嗎？…」  
「生氣啊。」  
說著這樣的話志摩卻是一臉平靜，眼睛筆直地與伊吹對視。  
伊吹困惑同時感到很不自在，野性地感到氣氛有一種對自己不妙的氛圍在漂釀。

「忽然就來這一出莫名奇妙，我可以告你性騷擾喔。」眼看伊吹都低頭快要把頭跟桌子貼在一起，志摩放軟了口氣，「你先講清楚想法，我們再來談後續。」

伊吹像小狗一樣發出意味不明的哭聲，微微把頭偏向左，讓臉露出來，但右臉還是貼在桌子上。  
「志摩啊…我們算是好拍檔吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「那好朋友呢？」  
「…算不上是吧？不過我本來就沒有很要好的朋友。而且跟你經歷的都比朋友多。」  
「這算甚麼微妙的答覆。」  
伊吹嘖了聲，續道：「但我們成不了家人。」  
「對。」  
「也成不了志摩的女朋友。」  
「我喜歡清楚系的。」

「看吧！除了一起工作，我們甚麼都不是啊。」  
伊吹用手拍在桌子上借力抬起頭，眼神甚是哀怨。

「明明一直跟志摩做好拍檔就好，都怪你，說甚麼都願意辦害我鬼迷心竅……想著，如果能跟志摩哪怕只是肉體是有關係也好……」  
「嘖，為何可以笨成這樣。」  
「志摩ちゃん—？為甚麼都自白成這樣我還要給你罵啊？我可是聽到啊？」

「所以說，你以為SEX會讓我們有甚麼改變嗎？除了不必要的體力勞動和要清理的精液，我可想不到甚麼大家會得到甚麼好處。」  
「討厭——精X甚麼的志摩好下流——」  
「女子高中生嗎你，」志摩暴躁的白了伊吹一眼，「伊吹，你知道嗎，性行為的雖然大家常常說是SEX，但其實英文正式名稱是Sexual intercourse。」

「sex...int...甚麼…？」

「然後日常也可以說是Make love。翻譯過來就是做愛。以下是我個人的讀解，做愛的意思就是指，兩個人中間對對方有愛，才能在性關係『做愛』。所以，」  
志摩一未攤開了雙手，「伊吹你想要的是SEX 還是make love？」

「還用說嗎？當然是Ma....啊。」

情急地答了一半在關鍵剎停了舌頭的顫動，伊吹看到志摩狡黠的笑容綻開，得意的神情沒有保留地向伊吹宣示勝利。

「太詐了吧，志摩好過份。」  
「忽然就講甚麼炮友宣言誰過份點？」  
「嗚…」  
「總之，」志摩開始起收拾自己份的碗碟，「要是你確定好想sex或是make love後再跟我講。前者的話請你自己去二町目搞定吧我不會奉陪的，後者的要是你循序漸進好好講清楚的話一切有商量。」

伊吹覺得有點混亂，當他能消化這一串話句的意語時，志摩都已經把桌子收拾好，把食具都拿到水糟那邊去了。

他忽然覺得今天都不用看那套偵探劇了，因為已經知道誰是犯人了。  
真相從來只有一個。  
會看到覆數的真相，是因為人心的擺動變化，然而很多時候誰都不願意相信自己看的是假像。

而此刻，靠著志摩的話語，伊吹覺得自己有了勇氣去戳破那似假似真的幻像。

腦裡想著浪漫的句子和獨白，伊吹藍開心的應徵當洗碗役去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我坦承，一開始只是想由一句爆炸性的話語作起點，但結尾會讓志摩這麼講話我是沒想到的
> 
> 如果大家有感想請讓我知道，我也想跟大家交流【合十】


End file.
